Charlie Wesley es como un dragón
by kurokaXsama
Summary: es el un hombre simple asi es como es y punto pero aveces incluso alguien como el no puede evitar sentirse nostálgico y triste. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Título: _. Charlie Wesley es como un dragón _**

**Autora: **kurokaXsama

**Rating**: k+

**Palabras**: 1000

**Beta-Reader**: NO tengo así que pido disculpas de antemano por los errores y horrores de ortografías.

**Disclaimer**_: Esta historia ha ido creado para ****__****__"Amigo Invisible 2012/13__" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_. Los personajes no me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y los que tengan derecho sobre el.

**Notas**: ete es mi regalo para** Leyre2522 **espero te guste guapa me dio trabajo jajajU pero me eforce acepto todo tipo de critica de tu parte y reclamo** Leyre2522** si no te gusta mi regalo

_**Charlie Weasley e como un dragón**_

No tenia mas de unas horas que había llegado a Inglaterra, hacía años que no visitaba a sus padres y se sentía alegre, no es que no quisiera, pero los dragones requerían demasiado cuidado en ambos sentidos además de que siempre posponía sus vacaciones por una u otra razón, los dragones se enfermaban o no tenía el dinero para visitar a sus padre o más de un millón de escusas que el mismo ni se creía ya.

Se aprecio a unos metros de su casa una suave sonrisa se formo en su rostro cuando vio la madriguera reconstruida, podría tener tiempo de ello, pero no cambia el hecho de que era la primera vez que la miraba.

Dio unos pasos, sintió el aire fresco con un ligero olor a estofado y su estomago gruño. Siguió su camino se paro frente a la puerta y decidió a tocar. Una mujer regordeta apareció en la puerta echando maldiciones por lo bajo "quien será a esta hora, por Merlín". Viro la cara allí la puerta vio como se le iluminaban los ojo a su madre y el solo pudo sonreír, ni siquiera le dejo decir nada lo jalo dentro.

-Chicos bajen a no que adivinan quien ha venido – miro a su hijo.

- Mamá tiempo si verte- la abrazo, la mujer se dejo hacer.

-Por Merlín que hijos tengo, tu ni me avisas que vas a llegar. Que descortés de tu parte ¿acaso no te enseñe modales?, pudimos recogerte en la estación de trasladores nada te costaba decirnos- lo mal miro y jalo sus cachetes.

-Mamá por favor además no quería molestar- se sobo los cachetes magullados.

-Desde cuando es molestia ir a recibir a la familia – se encamino a la cocina.

El rio ante el cometario de su madre, vio correr por las escaleras a Ron y George para abrazarlo. Vio que detrás de ellos estaba Hermione, Harry y Ginny que lo saludaron efusivamente, de verdad como habían crecido ¿cuánto tiempo tenia que no los veía seis o siete años? como pasaba el tiempo volando una sonrisa se curvó en su rostro.

-¿Entonces si estarás para mi cumpleaños? ¡Estoy tan feliz!- lo abrazo ginny muy fuerte.

-Por supuesto no me perdería el cumpleaños de mi pequeña y linda hermanita- sonrió acariciándolo el cabello.

-no me despeines Charlie- se quejo la pequeña.

Todos se dirigieron a la cocina allí estaban Bill y su esposa Freud, Percy y su novia Audrey que le dieron una calurosa bienvenida, se sentía tan bien estar en casa pero había algo que lo inquietaba el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo para su gusto no es que no le gustara solo era… extraño e incomodo para él, bueno no podía decir nada además el no pasaba mucho tiempo allí, vio a Ginny pegar la cabeza en el hombro de Harry y este le sonrió a la chica acariciando dulcemente su mejilla.

Ahora lo entendía todo estaba allí con sus respectivas parejas y se sintió un tanto incomodo, incluso Ron tenía a su novia allí, podría ser que Hermione no fuese tan cariñosa en público pero se le veía las caras de bobos enamorados y se sintió más fuera de lugar, solo pudo mirar la mesa como si fuese lo mas interesante del lugar sin decir palabra alguna.

Por un momento pensó en Fred de si estaría así, acunado contra alguna novia y no pudo evitar sentirse triste pero todo fue disipado cuando su madre puso una olla de comida en la mesa y vio babear a ron y solo pudo reír por lo bajo para evitar ser escuchado, el almuerzo empezó con buen humor.

**XXX**

Estaba partiendo el pastel su padre hacia un rato que había llegado poco después que unas amigas de Ginny y otros invitado que no reconoció, no era una gran fiesta era una simple reunión familiar pero no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia a ver a todos.

¿De cuantas cosas se había enterado en tan poco tiempo ya?, ¡por Merlín! Ron le había pedido matrimonio a Hermione, parecía que Harry seguiría sus pasos con su hermanita, no le molestaba de echo le alegraba y Freur embarazada de un mes eso sí que lo descoloco un poco pero no pudo evitar una sonrisa triste.

Se refugió en una pared viendo como todo se celebraba, ahora recordaba porque evitaba a toda costa ir a casa de su familia. Era precisamente por _esas_ reuniones que lo hacían sentir fuera de lugar mientras más lo veía más lo comprobaba él no pertenecía a aquello él _era diferente._

Salió al patio, sintió la fresca brisa nocturna y miro el cielo estrellado, se sentía muy incomodo y ya quería irse de una vez, pero tampoco quería aguarle la fiesta a los demás por ello decidió que lo mejor sería salir a tomar aire mientras los demás se divertían, mordió su labio inferior pensando en nada en concreto su mente quedo en blanco.

Suspiro y metió las manos a los bolsillos que tenia, se apoyo en una pared sonriendo débilmente él había escogido esa vida, el fue el que nunca quiso casarse o tener hijos tal vez… solo tal vez por eso evitaba a toda costa ir a su hogar porque estar allí se lo recordaba como una bofetada en el rostro, pero tampoco era como si le dedicara muchas pensamientos normalmente, simplemente no era para él aquellas cosas.

Lo único bueno de su vida era los dragones aquellos animales que tanto se parecían a él, solitarios en el ámbito romántico, querer ser libre sin importaba que. _Solo eso_ y recordó porque los amaba tanto, porque le recordaban constantemente a él y eso le hacía feliz.

El era un dragón uno que volaba libre y lo prefería, sin ataduras. Dejo de pensar en ello y se le escapó una risita por sus tontas divagaciones, ya de mejor humor. Solo tenía que aguantar unos días más y volvería con sus dragones, se olvidaría de sus incomodidades momentáneas y respiraría tranquilo en su hogar… en Rumania.


End file.
